Good Girl, Bad Boy
by Vanessa Dragunova
Summary: She's an optimistic girl, he's a rebel boy, and they have nothing in common. But life sometimes has an ironic way to make everything possible. Xiaorang.
1. Secrets

**Author's note: **My first (and only, probably) non-tragic fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tekken characters, but the story has an OC.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Secrets**

"Are you joining us to Okinawa for winter?"

Xiaoyu's reading was interrupted as she looked up at Asuka.

"Lee and his crew are going, too! Isn't it great?" Asuka continued.

Xiaoyu could easily imagine her jumping for joy. "Lee, huh? At least you could get a chance to know him there," she collected her books "also; I'm not sure about taking holidays."

"You're not sure?" Asuka frowned.

Xiaoyu then threw her rucksack to the shoulder, and Asuka led out of the library after her.

"I'm looking for a part-time job," Xiaoyu said.

"But you could have saved some money before it, right?"

"It's impossible! Our holidays will be in three weeks and I can't get so easily a work."

"Sorry to hear that," Asuka sighted.

Xiaoyu took her by the shoulders. "Cheer up! Isn't Lee going to Okinawa? I bet you a frothy cappuccino that he'll be your next boy less than a month."

"You're totally wrong!" Asuka said mockingly and she gave a hint of a mischievous smile.

Xiaoyu had always admired Asuka's flirting ability; her striking appearance didn't go unnoticed anywhere. Xiaoyu, however, couldn't help her sheepishness and the lump in her throat as boys approached her. Yet, she always looked on the bright side of life, which was a great gift. Nothing was dire enough to upset her.

* * *

The radio was turned on as Xiaoyu hummed, laid on her bed. She was leafing though a newspaper and circling some announcements that she pondered as good possibilities for job.

_Waitress- _She loved being friendly with people.

_Singer- _She had learned too many songs by heart, but honestly, her voice wasn't the most tuneful.

_Choreographer- _She had enrolled in dancing academy when she was a young girl.

_Photographer- _When she took photos on holidays, they never looked blurred.

_Babysit- _Perfect! She loved looking after her next-door neighbor's nephew.

Before Xiaoyu wrote down the phone number, she noticed the family last name was Korean. Since Chinese and Japanese were the only languages she had learned, she seriously hoped the child spoke the second one at least.

Just in case, Xiaoyu searched essential words in Korean on the Internet such as _anhnyeong haseyo, anyong, dangsinul saranghee yo, annyeonghigaseyo_. She then crossed her fingers to wish herself good luck.

* * *

It took too long before an ashy-haired man opened the door. Nervous, Xiaoyu waited outside, not caring about the rain.

"Ahnnyeong haseyo," she said sheepishly, waving at him "I'm here because of your announcement in the newspaper. Do you still need a babysit?"

A puzzling look was the answer. Then she wondered if there truly was a child living with him, since he seemed to be a loner and he wasn't the kind of friendly father that she expected. But when she was about to make an excuse for leaving, he moved his head, inviting her to come in. Xiaoyu followed him inside the house, which was modest and with the same lonely air. In the lounge, a tribute gave longevity to someone even after death on a wooden table. She realized the woman in every single photograph had once been married to that loner father. Her almond eyes, prominent cheekbones, and sunset hair were the only things shinning, like the moon in a sky with no stars around.

"Very well," the Korean man cleared his throat "you should know our hours are not flexible. My younger son studies during the evening, he has dinner at eight o'clock, and he sleeps at ten. Don't let him watch television more than one hour, which would promote his idleness."

"All right," she said softly.

"Tell me, Miss, have you worked with children before?"

"I used to look after my neighbor's nephew once in a while. How old is your son?"

"He's six. Eighteen years younger than my other son."

Xiaoyu heard the man calling him in Korean at once. A sheepish, freckly child came down the stairs and he stopped right behind his father, attempting to hide from her.

"Yeon doesn't like to speak but he does understand Japanese, so you don't have to worry about learning Korean." The man said. Clearly, he had noticed her beginner pronunciation in Korean.

"I see…" Xiaoyu nodded as she met Yeon's curious eyes, he gave a hint of a gentle smile. She didn't know why naturally returned the gesture. That child inspired her a special emotion.

* * *

Words in Korean are greetings like hello, goodbye, how are you?, etc. No big deal.


	2. First Encounter

**Chapter 2**

**First Encounter**

Two weeks passed, and her _motherly_ activities weren't as easy as they seemed. Yeon was too silent, but the college required enough time as well. Some way, Xiaoyu had to support herself while living in Japan. She just dropped off for two hours at nights, and she then took up her reading again.

When she heard Yeon's father weep for regret sometimes, Xiaoyu remembered the woman in the photograph at once. He perhaps missed her deeply. Also, as far as she knew, his elder son had unruliness left home.

After Yeon had overslept, Xiaoyu made her way towards the shadowy kitchen to pour her a glass of milk.

A noise from the yard attracted her attention, and she then sneaked up on the rear door, somewhat curious. Her glass of milk broke to pieces as she dropped it. Someone had broken into the house. Xiaoyu cried out, taking some steps backwards until she tripped a chair over and hit the floor along with it.

"What the hell is going on here?" It was a sulky male voice.

She then squinted as he switched on the light.

"Who are you?" he asked, stunned.

"I'm the new Yeon's babysit," Xiaoyu answered as she sat up.

Her eyes met the boy's features that she hadn't made out in the shade; those reminded her of the woman in the photograph. Doubtless, he must be the elder son of the Doo San family.

"I didn't know my father engaged noisy girls to watch my brother. Maybe he wants Yeon start speaking once and for all," Hwoarang said mockingly as he was looking for a drink into the freezer.

"What's wrong with you?" she said, with her fists on the hip "You got through that door in the middle of the night. I thought you were a burglar."

"Really?" he folded his arms across his chest "A burglar had taken off if he just would have heard you screaming."

"Hope he had been kinder than you at least."

"You hope a burglar be kind? What a spoiled girl!"

"Why did you leave home, Hwoarang?" Xiaoyu asked after a silent moment.

"My father's told you about me, right?"

"He asks me if you're back every day. I think he misses you too much."

"That's not your damn business. I'm just here because I need some money, don't want to stay here."

* * *

Xiaoyu had returned to Yeon's room as she looked Hwoarang through the window leaving on his motorcycle. She then turned around to the silent child, who was breathing softly. He looked innocent, he meant Yang from the Chinese symbol, when his brother meant Yin, the opposite. By leaving his father, Hwoarang had outwardly found a way to be safe from whatever was buried into the family past. Because of her first encounter with Hwoarang, she felt curious about collecting up every single piece from it, since Yeon's silence was clearly one of them.

Xiaoyu was an optimistic. She trusted anything never was broken down.


	3. Broken Silence

**Author's note:** I was feeling guilty for not updating this for long time. So, here you go.

Deeply thanks to Salysha for proofreading this chapter and inspiring me to write.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Broken Silence**

Asuka was walking to the pond where she was supposed to meet Xiaoyu before leaving to Okinawa. The sight of Yeon resting his head in Xiaoyu's lap made her feel nothing but softness. Asuka kept her hands in her pockets before approaching them. "The weather is great for skiing in Okinawa, don't you think?" she said.

"I never wished for the winter to come so soon. College is driving me crazy," Xiaoyu answered, tossing sunflower seeds for the ducks.

"That craziness is what makes you such an excellent student," Asuka looked down at Yeon, "and a mother now."

Xiaoyu smiled and stared at the sky graced with ashy clouds, as the wind blew slightly in her face. That was it. Sometimes the wind could be unnoticed, but everyone knew it was around. Its presence was invisible, while its actions were not. It was just like Yeon, who showed affection without words. "He's seven, and has never spoken in all these years."

"Is something wrong with him?" Asuka seated herself next to her.

"Nobody knows. But I think it's his way of keeping a secret."

"You seem to be the one who understands him."

"Maybe." Xiaoyu nodded. "It's his older brother who I don't understand."

"Older brother, huh?" Asuka asked with mischief in her voice.

"It's not what you think! He's smug!" Xiaoyu became excited yet looked somewhat sheepish. "The first time we met, he just came home to take his father's money."

Asuka raised her eyebrow. "Well, well! That means no attraction!"

Xiaoyu then just kissed Yeon's forehead. "He's the one I love."

"Love you, too," Yeon whispered low enough not to be heard.

* * *

Xiaoyu couldn't concentrate on the reading, not even when she had striven to block Hwoarang out. "I give up," she sighted, closing the book and lying down on the velvet sofa. Xiaoyu then wondered if he had a sweet-natured half. "There's always weakness in strength," she thought out loud.

"Hey! Are you going to come down or not?" Hwoarang called out to her from the outside in his usual sulky tone as he honked his horn twice. Xiaoyu then experienced a different emotion that her heartbeats lashed at her chest, and his bad temper no longer disturbed her.

"You could have rung the bell, you know." Xiaoyu folded her arms across her chest as she opened the door.

"Don't tell me what to do." He gestured at the car. "Let's go now."

"It's useless to ask you to be a bit kinder," she muttered crossly, following him to the car. Satisfied, Xiaoyu gave a hint of a smile at the memory of her warning Hwoarang about telling his father of his furtive homecomings and his answer, disguised as sarcasm, "Are you going to hire me or what?" That was when their deal had emerged: Hwoarang would give her driving lessons.

They both fastened their seatbelts as Xiaoyu made an unexpected sharp start through the snow-cushioned squeal of the tires.

"Damn it! I've told you a thousand times how to do this," Hwoarang grumbled.

"I see you're not a good teacher," she said mockingly.

"What are you saying? It's you, not me!"

"At least I'm teaching you how to be honest." Xiaoyu looked away from the road, turning to him without noticing the car on the opposite lane.

"Look out!" Hwoarang warned. She then forced a right turn to avoid the collision, which led them straight into a tree.

"Great!" Xiaoyu leaned her head on the steering wheel, upset. But she giggled after attempting to start the car several times while Hwoarang tried to open the jammed door without success.

"What's so amusing to you?" He frowned at her.

"We'll have to sleep here," Xiaoyu said as she caught her breath. "There's no way out."

Hwoarang looked through the window and noticed only shrubs and snow. "Whatever. I won't ever have more lessons with you. Are you listening?" He then sank into the passenger's seat. "You're hopeless at driving."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not telling your father, anyway."

"Were you blackmailing me?"

"I wasn't. I just wanted you to stop taking your father's money."

"How touching!" Hwoarang mocked.

"You know what is touching? That you act unconcerned instead of showing how you feel."

"That's called weakness."

"You're just playing the strong one, then."

"Will I have to put up with you all night long?"

"I guess you have no choice!" Xiaoyu said sharply. She looked through the window and pretended that the snowfall was more entertaining than their conversation.

Neither of them felt eager to break the silence for once. The moment wasn't only uneasy but it was cold, and so Hwoarang kept his hands in his pockets, even though his leather jacket wouldn't shelter him enough. He then found a trace of his past, which overwhelmed his mind with sweet and bitter memories. After pondering over it carefully, he couldn't find a reason why not to trust Xiaoyu with half the truth.

"This belonged to my mother." Hwoarang placed a silver necklace with a diamond-shaped charm in Xiaoyu's hand.

She read the engraved writing. "_Sometimes silence is better than pain._ Is this related to Yeon somehow?"

"My brother used to spend every day with her, until she was murdered by a creature on the road," Hwoarang said sullenly, "but I'll take revenge against it."

Xiaoyu noticed that his expression had turned hateful**. **"A creature?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"I was told it left black feathers all over the place."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said softly as her eyes met Hwoarang's. Xiaoyu was somewhat stunned at him acting mildly; he didn't feel like himself at being genuine to someone, especially Xiaoyu.

"I don't know why I'm telling you these things. I never did that before," Hwoarang said.

"It's because you know Yeon trusts me."

"No, I think it was me who just trusts you."

Xiaoyu barely smiled at Hwoarang before glancing at the empty lane through the window once more. Being alone with him had never been so pleasing.


End file.
